Chivalry is Dead
by RecklessReject
Summary: A little cute story of how a lady should be treated. Looks like Tori's lessons in chivalry will pay off in the end and earn herself the attention of a beautiful lady. A Jori one-shot based off of the song Chivalry is Dead by Trevor Wesley.


**Chivalry is Dead**

 _ **A/N: Based on the song Chivalry is Dead by Trevor Wesley and for scene later on in the story I picture something a bit like Ian Eastwood's Choreography video for this song. Note though that some character's don't know each other**_

* * *

Love filled the air on a night out in Hollywood while a couple was entering one of the newest restaurants that opened in town. It was said to have the most romantic setting for couples to enjoy and a great food and music for anyone else who just liked a peaceful, yet fancy place to eat. For the couple entering they were celebrating their two year anniversary. Being the young couple they were and knowing exactly who their significant other was they considered it to be a great accomplishment; believing the establishment suited them very well.

Though from far away it seemed that paradise was receiving a pleasant breeze, the reality in paradise was more of a typhoon for the two. In silence the young raven haired lady fumed in irritation to what the male counterpart had said earlier that evening. While the young man tried to ignore the tension he also seemed to ignore his date in the process, irritating the female even more. As they were seated and left alone with their menus to decide on their meals a much more jubilant table was diagonally across from them. The table was chuckling away at a joke a member had made, majority of the group being male with an exception of a single female. Though, even being the only female present in the group she seemed to fit in as if she were one of the guys.

However, there was a bit of a difference between the two tables. While the males all wore a type of suit the ones from the bigger group seemed a bit more classier than the male with a single date; he seemed too flashy for their tastes. As for the females they were polar opposites, while one wore a classy black dress the other wore something like a classy yet casual grey and white female suit. Though it did make more sense when the group started to settle down from their small amount of child's play and begin talking about their upcoming performance later on that evening. Turns out the female was a street singer and dancer while the rest of the men were in charge of all the music. Being they type of group they were they dressed to be classy yet used materials that would be easy for them to move around in. The group had wanted to eat and relax for a bit and had been there for a while now. They were currently sipping on some beverages, some slowly sipping away at beers while the rest took a safer option of water.

While the performers were busy chatting away with what they would be doing, the couple had just received their food, though, the waiter couldn't help but notice that they hadn't said a word to each other since they sat down. Deciding it would be best to not intrude on their problems the waiter simply states for them to enjoy the food and walks away. The boyfriend quickly thanks the waiter before glancing at his date who was pushing the food around on her plate. They both quietly and timidly eat their meals as they take small glances everywhere and anywhere but each other. It looked off with everyone around them being so energetic and pleasant with their company while the couple were the only ones being… Awkward. By the time they were almost finished with the meal the young man had gotten fed up with the situation and rather loudly put down his utensils. With his actions he caught the attention of his girlfriend, the group across from them along with a few curious lookers from around the restaurant. Though mostly everyone brushed off and ignored the soon to be big scene two pair of eyes stuck. Of course one of them being his girlfriend while the other was the female from the table across.

"Okay that's it," he starts, "I can't do this anymore Jade. It's our two year anniversary and we can't even _talk_ to each other. You can't even let go of whatever I said earlier." His voice is firm and was slightly getting louder by each sentence he spoke. Jade's eyes narrowed at him and gently put her utensils down and focused her full attention on him.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have called me that name before coming out here Beck. Besides would it kill you to act more like a gentleman instead of a little boy? I swear my younger brother has better manners than you." Jade states calmly, though you can hear the anger behind her words. "In fact you made me pay the cab driver when we got here. Did you even bring your wallet with you tonight?" She asks rolling her eyes and she straightens up in her seat looking around to see if anyone was watching the start of their argument. She heard a scoff and turned her attention back to her boyfriend and glared at him when she watches him run his hand through his hair and fixes his suit.

"Oh please, it wasn't even that bad of a name. I was just stating what I was observing and you know that I can be pretty blunt. Besides you've called me some things I don't appreciate either. And what are you talking about? I am a gentleman." Jade felt herself get even angrier at his words.

" _Seriously? Doesn't he know anything!"_ She thinks to herself. "Calling me a butch is not being a gentleman Beck, especially when all I had done to be called that was tell you that your hair was a bit out of place. Being a gentleman also doesn't mean that you tell me I'm beautiful every once in a while either." Beck only rolls his eyes at this and he looks back down at his food and begins to finish what is left of it. After a few minutes of starring at him does Jade realize he hadn't said anything about his wallet. "Wait a second." Beck takes his last bite and wipes his mouth with her napkin before taking a sip of his water as he stares at her. "You didn't bring your wallet did you!" She accuses. Beck sets down his glass and nods in confirmation. Jade is seething in her seat by now but tries to keep her volume down not wanting to look like the bad guy. "You just assumed I'd be paying for this tonight? Especially when you're the one that said you'd be treating us for the night!" Jade was now hoping someone would stab her date for his stupidity, but at the same time stab her too for being stupid as well. Beck shrugged in response.

"Hey you knew that I've been a little short on money. I thought you'd know that you'd be paying for it tonight and I'd give you a surprise later." Jade looked at her boyfriend… Well soon to be _ex-boyfriend_ with disgust as he gave her a smirk.

"You know what Beck? We're done. Don't ever talk to me again because honestly you're a waste of my time and certainly not someone I want to be with, friend or lover. So just leave whatever cash you got and leave." Jade watched as Beck smiled leaning over the table and whispering 'gladly' before reaching into his pocket taking out a few bills and tossing them on the table, but as Beck was leaving Jade noticed that the cash he threw down were only dollars and was about to go after him, only to find him already out the door. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her plate. Not wanted to waste the money she sadly had to spend for two expensive meals she continued to eat and finish her food.

While Jade continued to finish her meal the female from the table across was frowning as she watched the whole scene go down. She sighed and turned her head to look at the group again only time find them all starring at her with huge smiles on their faces. Suddenly being the center of attention she looks at each member with wide eyes wondering why they were looking at her.

"Tori?" Her dreadlocked friend says in a sing-song voice, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Her face contorts from confusion to irritation as she recognizes the tone her friend was using with her.

"Andre…" She whines, closing her eyes. She knows where this was going. She knows exactly what he was implying to.

"Oh come on Tor. I know you and I know what you're about to do." Her eyes snap open to him and glares. "Don't tell me you don't already have a plan made up." She glares harder at him, her quiet way of telling him to pretty much fuck off.

"You know I can't help it I feel bad for anyone that gets treated like that." Tori defends herself.

"Yeah, but you go above and beyond for those ladies. I have a feeling this one will be no different. Right Rob?" She looks between her two friends as they agree between each other.

"Except I think this one might be a little more different. I believe Tori might find this one to be… Touchable." Robbie chuckles making the rest of the group laugh a bit as Tori rolls her eyes, flipping them off as she waits for a waiter to come by. When she spots the waiter for Jade's table she waves him down. From where she was sitting she could only see the back of Jade's head so what she was about to do was going to go unnoticed. When the waiter comes by and asks if they needed anything Tori motions them to lean a bit closer so she could whisper in their ear her request. When the waiter takes a glance over at Jade and back at Tori they couldn't help but smile and comply with her request. Tori quietly thanks the waiter as she hands her credit card over and waits patiently for the waiter to return her card as they walk off.

Moments later, after Tori gets her card back, Jade finishes her food and asks for the check when she sees her waiter again. However, instead of waiting too long for the waiter to go and receive her check they pull it out of their apron pocket and kindly hand it over to her. She looks at them in question and the waiter only smiles at her, thanking her for choosing the establishment and quickly walks away before she asks any questions. Jade then opens the booklet to find that the meal had already been paid off. She stares at the bill in shock and surprise and she looks further down to find another piece of paper with a note written for her.

 _Thought I'd give you one less thing to worry about._

 _I hope you enjoyed the meal!_

 _I hope this helps end your night on a happier note :)_

 _-Victoria V._

 _P.S. Come down to the park down two blocks away, there's a little performance going on and maybe you'd like to watch it. It's free so don't worry about paying_

Jade couldn't help but smile at the note and then looks around, trying to figure out who Victoria was. She gives up quickly though when she comes to the conclusion that maybe they were already on their way to the park. She quickly gathers her things and starts to walk out. As she reaches the front she is beat to the door's handle by a tan hand. She then looks to her right to only gasp at the close proximity between her and the person. When she looks up slightly she gazes into dark brown eyes which is accompanied by a nervous smile.

"Sorry." Tori apologizes softly as she pushes the door open and holds it open for Jade as she awkwardly gestures for her to go through. "After you." She says gently. Jade stares at her in skepticism but accepts the offer no less. Once Jade is outside Tori follows suit. Jade glances back at Tori as they both start walking in the same direction and raises an eyebrow in question.

"Are you… Following me?" Jade slightly snaps. Tori stuffs her hand hands in her pockets and looks back at her raising an eyebrow at her as well.

"I actually need to head down to the park. You?" Tori can't help but smile a little at Jade; knowing that what she did made her smile earlier.

"I guess we're heading to the same place." Jade mumbles in embarrassment at her actions. They awkwardly smile at each other and continue to walk together, but moments later Jade shivers and curses under her breath for not bringing an over coat or something. Tori frowns a bit at the action and slips off her coat then gently placing it on Jade's shoulders and making sure that it was securely on her. Jade grows confused again and let's the person she doesn't even know settle the coat on her. "I'm not sure if I should be thinking that this is creepy or what, but thank you. I didn't really think it would be this cold tonight." Tori chuckles a bit.

"It's no problem. Besides I think you'll need it more than me. You see the reason I need to be at the park is because me and a few of my friends are performing there tonight so we all thought relaxing before hand would be good for us." Tori explains as they walk closer to the park. Jade again grows skeptical and asks where they were sitting and as the description slowly paints the picture for her, Jade smiles.

"Your name doesn't happen to be Victoria by any chance?" Jade asks. She receives a smile and a chuckle from Tori as she nods in confirmation. "So you're the one who paid for my meal." Tori nods again.

"I hope you don't mind. I just felt bad for how things turned out for you tonight. I mean based on what I heard from how loud the guy was talking you guys must have been through a lot. Two years of a relationship and treated in such a way? Such as shame." Tori sighs and they two stop walking as they stop by a pavilion in the park where Tori's friends were setting up.

"Why say that?" Jade asks, pulling on the coat more onto her, facing Tori. Tori doesn't respond very quickly as if searching for the right words to be said, finally settling with whistling a little tune that Andre and Robbie quickly notice. The boys then signal the rest of the group to what Tori was doing and smile at her idea. Robbie quickly runs over to her and fixes her wireless mic onto her. When the music starts Tori looks over at Jade and winks as she sways over to the center of the pavilion as Jade slowly follows staying in front of the crowd that begins to gather. Soon the entire place fills with the voice of Tori Vega and the visual performance of her dancing as well.

 _Girl, just let your hair down_

 _Let's paint the whole town_

 _Life is our playground, yeah_

 _But I'm not a kid no more_

 _So I must open doors and make you feel like the lady you are_

 _My momma raised me to be classy, not flashy_

 _I'm happy to please you_

 _Though I can tell that's not what you're used to_

As the dance is going on and Tori sings, Jade couldn't help but blush when Tori dances up to her clearing making the song directed to her. Jade figured that this was the only way Tori could try to answer her question and to say that she wasn't flattered would be an understatement. She felt her cheeks grow hot as a blush seemed to permanently settle on her face, smiling like a little school girl when the boy they like tells them that they like them too.

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _(Dead, Dead, Dead)_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

 _And treat you with respect, yeah_

 _And you don't have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _You don't have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean_

 _I ain't taking you to bed_

 _Ahhh, baby let me buy your meals_

 _I see you're head over heels_

 _I feel like you deserve it_

 _There's no pressure_

 _We can do whatever makes you comfortable, yeah_

 _I could float your boat_

 _If you're cold take my coat_

 _I'll sing a music note from a song that I just wrote_

 _Girl, just take my hand_

 _And let me be your man_

 _Though that's not what you're used to_

Tori's movements weren't very feminine, but they made their point. As she sang certain lines she would interact with Jade. Tori seemed to improve most of her dance as she found some way to include her. As she sang the chorus she took Jade by the hand and had her sway with her for a bit, with Tori's front pressed against Jade's back, and Tori's face slightly buried into Jade's shoulder, but then Tori spun Jade a bit, back into the crowd, before going back to do more solo dancing.

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _(Dead, Dead, Dead)_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

 _And treat you with respect, yeah_

 _And you don't have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _You don't need have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

By this point Tori has lead Jade to the center of the pavilion with her and has her stand beside her as Tori dances around Jade. At the quick pause between the end of the chorus and the next line Tori takes Jade's hand looking her in the eyes before kissing it quickly. A lot of people woo at the gesture and Jade feel her blush grow into a deeper shade of red. Then Tori continues to sing and dance, but this time doesn't trail her gaze away from Jade.

 _That's just how you treat a lady_

 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

 _Treat a lady, Treat a lady_

 _Treat a lady_

 _Dadadadadum_

From then on Tori stops singing, letting Andre take over for the rest of the song as she takes Jade into her embrace and slowly sways to the song, leading her throughout the dance.

 _And they say chivalry is dead_

 _(Dead, Dead, Dead)_

 _Girl, let a real man pick up the slack_

 _And treat you with respect, yeah_

 _And you don't have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _You don't need have to love me_

 _Love me, Love me_

 _Just 'cause I'm a gentleman don't mean I ain't taking you to bed_

When the song comes to an Tori has Jade's left hand in both her hands and brings it up to her lips quickly, placing a little peck on her knuckles. Tori keeps eye contact with Jade throughout the swift motion and Jade couldn't help but blush at the gesture while her left hand grips the jacket a bit more on her shoulders, and tries to hide her face into the collar of the jacket as well. While the two seem to be lost in their own world the crowd is applauding cute display before them and Tori's friends couldn't help but smile at each other.

"You're a little charmer aren't you?" Jade playfully accuses the dancer. Tori shyly smiles while rubbing the back of her neck with the hand, that wasn't holding still Jade's, and shrugs.

"I guess you could say that, but seriously I mean it. A beautiful woman like you should be treated with respect and should be shown that you mean something to someone with every chance that they get." Tori blushes slightly as she realizes how cheesy she must sound to the woman. Only when she hears a giggle did she look up to find Jade blushing as well.

"You don't even know me." Jade quips, still feeling flattered nonetheless, looking bashfully at the ground.

"But I want to." At the sound of how close Tori's voice sounded, Jade quickly looks up to see that she took a step closer, still holding her hand. "What's your name?" She whispers.

"Jadelyn West, but people call me Jade." Jade breaths back. Within that moment it seemed like all air was sucked out of her and a nervousness started to flood her nerves. However, it was all melted away with one glimpse of Tori's contagious smile.

"Well, Ms. West, I'm Victoria Vega, but you can call me whatever you'd like." Tori flirtatiously responds, receiving a giggle from her counter part.

"You've made me giggle countless of times tonight Vega. You're ruining my tough goth reputation." Jade pouts and Tori raises an eyebrow to the statement.

"Do you really mind about that? I mean right now you're letting a street performer swoon you with a song and dance act. In addition to that, you have not even acted once in the behavior your reputation, you claim to have, should be." They both giggle at the fact and only smile wider at the situation. While the two continue to ignore the world Andre and Robbie are standing next to each other starring at the blossoming relationship before them.

"Should we tell them that the entire crowd is watching them like it's the Notebook or something?" Robbie asks. All Andre can do is shrug and chuckle at the scene.

"Nah let them be. We actually started a bit earlier than we should have and right now they're having the time of their life in their little world." They both let their smile stick to their faces as they stand by feeling rather supportive of the fact that their friend found happiness. Knowing how their friend was raised they knew chivalry was one of the most well taught things along with humility and respect, in addition to self-awareness. Tori would do things right and court her way into Jade's heart if given the chance and it seemed like Tori was going to get it. The conversation between the two women ended with a quick kiss to the cheek by Tori and scribbling ones number onto the other's forearm by Jade.

"Now who said that chivalry was dead?" Jade asks laughing earning a laugh from Tori as well as she threw an arm around Jade's shoulder, shrugging in response.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Welp that's the end of that one-shot haha. I hope you guys enjoyed it and in case you guys hadn't noticed (if you hadn't read any of my other stories) I changed my name from .luv.u.2 …. Or at least I think that's what my name used it be… It was something like that, I honestly don't remember. My name is now RecklessReject.**_

 _ **I thought it would a good change for me since I'm getting older and I started writing on this website four or five years ago… I think… I was in high school at the time I remember that… God I feel old… Anyways…**_

 **Review, Favorite, Follow. The works haha**


End file.
